Trick or Treats
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: A little something for my friend. Kanda X Sora Halloween 2010


**A special story for Halloween. This is about Kanda and Sora. ^^**

**Specially made for Chase. ^^ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Everyone was in Zelda's room talking about Halloween. **

**"Please tell me that you guys aren't going trick or treating!" Dawn asked.**

**"Sorry but we are," Link apologized.**

**"Let's go!" Skye squealed as she flew the door open.**

**There she was, at the doorway, wearing a very weird and funny costume in Dawn's option.**

**"Skye, what are you wearing?"**

**"It's a costume!"**

**"A doughnut?" Dawn asked trying to stiffen a giggle.**

**"Yup."**

**Dawn bust out laughing but Skye made a face. She turned to Zelda.**

**"Zeldie, let's go!"**

**"Come on Skye! It's not even 7 yet!" **

**"But Zeldie, I-"**

**"No buts!"**

**Skye started sulking on the bed. Zelda turned back to Dawn.**

**"I can understand Skye but not you Zel," Dawn replied.**

**"My punishment after what I did to her on her birthday."**

**"Makes sense…"**

**"I want Dawnie to come along!"**

**"No way!" Dawn quickly said as she left the room.**

**Skye looked at Zelda.**

**"I got her keys. She won't be going anywhere soon," Zelda smirked.**

**Dawn, on the other hand entered Sora's room to see her dressed as a vampire assassin.**

**"Great! You're going trick or treating too!" she groaned.**

**"Yeah, I guess you're not."**

**Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**"Sora! It's 7! Let's go!" Sapphire called.**

**"Let's get Kanda and go!" Sora smiled as she dragged Dawn out of the room.**

**Only half of Sora's sentence got into Dawn's head.**

**_Kanda would never agree to go but this time… Yes! I know! Kanda likes Sora! _She thought.**

**Kanda wasn't like Dawn. He willingly got out of his room and followed Sora out. Dawn followed to get her keys but there was a little trouble.**

**"Zel! Give me back my keys!"**

**"No unless you follow us!"**

**It was Dawn's turn to sulk. She unwillingly followed but when they reached the town, she refused to get out of her car.**

**"Sora and Kanda go into that forest. The town beyond it has a lot of candy to give out. The rest of you can go anywhere you wish," Dawn finished.**

**"Okay!"**

**"Come with us or we won't give you back your keys," Zelda blackmailed.**

**"Okay! Fine!"**

**Everyone's house they visited remarked that Dawn's costume was scary. **

**_Because it's not a costume at all! _She thought to herself.**

**With Sora and Kanda…**

**"Do you think Dawn give us the wrong directions?" Sora asked.**

**"I don't know her that well so I'm not very sure," Kanda replied.**

**When Sora heard a creepy sound, she jumped and clung onto Kanda. She held him so tightly that her knuckles became completely white. Have you seen a vampire with white skin? Let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight but hey, her skin can't get any paler.**

**Finally they arrived in the town. Sora got all the candy she needed and got back into the forest. This time, they got lost.**

**"Sora, I think now we're lost."**

**"I agree with you…"**

**Sora started looking around nervously. Kanda, however, was having another problem. No matter where he looked, his gaze always seemed to land on the panicking girl.**

**_What's this feeling? It is love? _Kanda thought._ I'm starting to fall for her._**

**"Kanda! It's this way!" Sora called.**

**Her voice snapped him back to reality.**

**"So how as it?" Dawn asked when everyone got back into the car.**

**"Perfect!" everyone answered.**

**"What were you thinking of back at the forest Kanda?" Sora asked.**

**"He was thinking of _you_!" Dawn quickly answered.**

**"Dawn!" he roared.**

**"Oops!" she yelped as her wings activated.**

**She quickly took up into the sky. Kanda jumped and tried to slash Dawn but he missed. Even if he hadn't her wings were ready to block the attacks.**

**"Too bad! Secret is exposed!" Dawn mocked.**

**"No thanks to you!" Kanda mumbled.**

**"Look on the bright side, at least fan girls won't crowd over you again!" Sora smiled.**

**"Yeah you're supposed to thank me instead!"**

**"Thanks!" Kanda grumbled.**

* * *

**I was thinking how Skye would look like in a doughnut but now it know.**


End file.
